Zero is Having a Bad Mood?
by Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang Kiryuu Zero yang selalu dingin dan bad-tempered itu mengalami yang namanya bad mood? Sebelum bad mood saja sudah mengerikan apalagi kalau bad mood? Apa yang menyebabkannya? Warnings: Sho-ai, OOC, AU, oneshoot! Don't like don't read! RnR please? Thank you.


_**Disclaimer of Vampire Knight: Matsuri Hino**_

_**Anime: Vampire Knight**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Romance and Humor**_

_**Pairing: Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu (KaZe)**_

_**Warnings: OOC, AU, slash, boy x boy, BL (sho-ai), oneshoot, bahasa campuran (Indo baku, gaul, Inggris), geje, jelek, maybe typo(s), the last but of course not the least, don't like BL? Please just click back, 'kay?**_

_**Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang Kiryuu Zero yang selalu dingin dan bad-tempered itu mengalami yang namanya bad mood? Sebelum bad mood saja sudah mengerikan apalagi kalau bad mood? Apa yang menyebabkannya?**_

_**Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

_**Dedicated for fujo and fudan and for anyone else who want to read**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**Zero is Having a Bad Mood?**_

Seorang cowok berambut _silver_ sedang berjalan di sebuah koridor sekolahnya. Wajah cueknya selalu menemaninya. Tapi kali ini terlihat beberapa kerutan di wajah tampannya itu. Sepertinya dia sedang _pissed off _ dengan seseorang atau sesuatu sehingga membuat cowok itu dalam keadaan emosi. Parahnya lagi, hal itu juga merugikan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya karena terkena 'semburan emosinya'. Contohnya saja dengan cewek _Day Class_ yang sepertinya akan menabrak cowok tampan itu —saking terlalu asyiknya berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya.

Bruk!

Dan benar saja dugaan kita semua. Cewek _Day Class_ itu sukses besar menabrak cowok tampan itu! Dan inilah reaksi sang cowok.

"Hei? Loe punya mata apa gak seh?" sentak si cowok tampan yang baru diketahui adalah Zero Kiryuu sang _ex-human_.

"E-eh ma-maaf Ki-Kiryuu-kun! Sa-saya ga-gak senga-ngaja!" jawab cewek _Day Class_ itu sambil tergagap dan menundukkan kepalanya seolah merasa bersalah. Padahal perasaan yang lebih menguasai dirinya adalah takut. T-a-k-u-t.

"Makanya kalo punya mata itu dipake! Minggir!" sembur Zero dengan nada seketus mungkin. Bahkan dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Cewek _Day Class_ itu dengan segera 'mengusir diri' dari jalan Zero sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Bahkan teman-temannya yang lain juga ikut 'mengusir diri' saking takutnya dengan aura Zero. Kasihan sekali cewek _Day Class_ itu. Zero yang biasanya saja sudah mengerikan. Apalagi dengan Zero yang _bad mood_. Hiiii...ngeri deh!

*KaSaHa*

Di sisi lain ada dua orang yang sedang mengintip apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan mata mereka. Mereka adalah Takuma Ichijou —sang _vice-dorm _dari_ Moon Dorm_— dan Yuuki Cross —yang mengaku adalah saudara angkat Zero. Dan sedari pagi, mereka memang menguntit sang rambut _silver_ itu karena penasaran dengan apa yang menyebabkan Zero sampai _bad mood_ seperti itu. Sebenarnya Ichijou sendiri dikasih tahu oleh Yuuki tentang masalah Zero ini. Awalnya Yuuki hanya ingin tahu apakah Ichijou tahu penyebab Zero _bad mood_. Karena biasanya kalau Zero _bad mood_ itu mesti berkaitan dengan para _vampire Night Class_. Tapi biasanya bukan _bad mood_ sih. Melainkan marah.

"Ne, apakah Ichijou-senpai benar-benar gak tahu penyebab Zero jadi seperti itu?" tanya Yuuki sambil tetap memandang Zero yang saat ini sedang duduk-duduk di kelasnya. Aura yang ditimbulkan oleh sang _ex-human_ itu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya duduk sedikit menjauh karena tentu saja takut kena semburan Zero lagi. Hah? Lagi? Berarti hampir semua murid di sekolah itu sudah kena semburan amukan Zero dong. Kasihan sekali.

"Jujur aku juga gak tahu Yuuki-chan. Sepertinya kemarin juga tidak ada murid di Night Class yang membuat Zero _pissed off._ Setahuku sih seperti itu," jawab Ichijou juga tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Zero.

"Aneh banget ya? Baru kali ini aku lihat Zero yang seperti ini," gumam Yuuki lebih kepada dirinya sendiri —walaupun Ichijou juga masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa Yuuki-chan gak tanya sendiri aja sama Zero?" tanya Ichijou spontan tanpa menyadari Yuuki langsung merinding ketika Ichijou melontarkan ide gilanya.

"Ichijou-senpai ingin aku mati?" Yuuki malah balas bertanya.

Ichijou kemudian menyadari bahwa dia telah salah bicara. "Ups maaf, Yuuki-chan! Aku spontan bertanya seperti itu. Hehehe...," ucap Ichijou kemudian mengakui kesalahannya sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya. Membuat siapa saja sulit untuk memarahinya.

"Hah..." Yuuki hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah melihat sang vampire ceria itu. Lebih tepatnya _speechless._

"So, what do we do now?" tanya Ichijou kemudian.

"Dunno," jawab Yuuki sambil mengangkat bahu. Sulit juga untuk menenangkan si _ex-human_ Zero dalam keadaan _bad mood_ seperti itu. Mendekatinya saja Yuuki takut. Aapalagi berusaha untuk _comfort_ Zero. Jangankan _comfort, _bertanya apa penyebab Zero seperti itu saja memerlukan keberanian seperti saat mau maju ke medan perang.

*KaSaHa*

"Aku pulang," seru Zero saat memasuki rumah _Chairman._

"Wah, anakku sudah pulang~?" sesosok pria paruh baya muncul dari sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah dapur. Liat saja dari celemek pink norak yang dipakai oleh pria paruh baya itu. _He doesn't have __a shame after all._

"Siapa yang sudi jadi anak loe?" sembur Zero langsung. Dan dengan cueknya langsung berlalu dari hadapan pria paruh baya yang ternyata adalah Kaien Cross —_chairman. _Bahkan Zero juga gak peduli dengan Kaien yang membeku di tempatnya mendapati dirinya yang memang sedikit membentak pada Kaien tadi. Walaupun Zero tidak suka dijadikan sebagai anak adopsi Kaien, tapi dia tidak akan sampai membentak seperti itu sebelumnya. Bahkan menggunakan kata 'loe' untuk menyebutkan Kaien. _How cruel._

"Sudahlah, _Chairman_! Gak usah dipandangin terus. Itu memang Zero dan bukan Zero palsu." Sebuah suara lelaki terdengar dari arah pintu masuk yang terbuka —karena sepertinya tadi Zero tidak menutup pintu dan langsung pergi. Ichijou.

"Ayah, apa ayah tahu kenapa Zero seperti itu?" Kali ini seorang cewek mungil muncul di belakang vampire ceria itu. Yuuki.

"Apakah anak lelakiku sedang memasuki _rebellius stage_ nya~? Tidaaak!" histeris Kaien dengan _acting_nya tentunya. Dan sesaat setelah Kaien menyelesaikan kalimat histerisnya, dengan mulusnya sebuah sepatu melayang dari atas dan mendarat di wajah Kaien sampai pria itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"Shut the hell up, you old man! I'm not your kid! Get the fuck you out of here if you still want to live!" teriak Zero dari lantai dua. Detik berikutnya terdengar bunyi sepatu yang dihentak-hentakkan dengan keras —dan dengan sengaja tentunya.

"Ichijou-senpai~ Aku takut kalau begini terus, kita bakal dibunuhnya! Huaa...," rengek Yuuki sambil memegangi tangan Ichijou. Yang dipegang hanya bisa nyengir gak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jujur saja, dia juga takut dengan Zero yang saat ini. Lebih takut daripada berhadapan dengan Kaname Kuran, sang _Dorm President Night Class._

*KaSaHa*

Di sisi lain...

Sebuah limusin hitam memasuki halaman parkir _Moon Dormitory_. Dilihat dari mobilnya saja sudah dapat diduga bahwa orang di dalam limusin itu orang penting. Lihat saja dengan pengawalnya yang dengan tunduknya membukakan pintu untuk masternya itu dan kemudian menunduk dengan sangat hormat sambil menggumamkan sebuah nama yang sepertinya merupakan nama dari orang penting itu. "Kaname-sama," ucap pengawal wanita berambut pendek itu. Seiren.

"Hmm...kenapa sepi sekali di sini?" tanya orang yang dipanggil 'Kaname-sama' itu. Ya, dialah sang _Dorm President Night Class._ Seorang vampire keturunan darah murni atau yang biasa disebut dengan _pureblood. _Vampire dengan kelas tertinggi dalam _Vampire Society._

"Sepertinya mereka sedang berkumpul di rumah _Chairman_. Katanya ada sesuatu yang penting untuk didiskusikan," jawab Seiren itu dengan sopan.

"Sesuatu yang penting?" Kaname mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh pengawal setianya itu. _Memangnya ada diskusi sepenting apa yang sampai melibatkan Ichijou dan yang lainnya? Apakah ada masalah? Musuh? _Batin Kaname mulai sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan yang terdengar gawat ini.

"Maaf tapi saya tidak tahu pastinya, Kaname-sama," ujar Seiren kemudian.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita kesana," perintah Kaname singkat.

*KaSaHa*

Cklek...

Pintu rumah _Chairman _dibuka. Menampakkan Kaname yang berjalan diiringi oleh Seiren di belakangnya. Keadaan rumah Kaien itu memang sedikit gelap dan sepi. Padahal itu masih terlalu sore untuk tidur bagi para manusia. Matahari masih menampakkan sedikit semburat merah di langit yang seharusnya biru itu. _Strange._ Batin Kaname mengetahui keadaan rumah itu.

Akhirnya Kaname langsung memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang tamu. Mungkin di sana dia akan menemukan sang vampire hunter norak itu juga tentunya para murid _Night Class _kesayangannya. Karena menurut Seiren, mereka sedang berdiskusi. Jadi menurut Kaname, tempat yang paling cocok dan bagus untuk berdiskusi adalah ruang tamu. Apalagi dengan jumlah orang yang lumayan banyak. Dan dugaan sang _pureblood _tepat. Lampu ruang tamu menyala. Dan mulai terdengar suara-suara yang cukup banyak.

"Jadi rupanya kalian disini," ucap Kaname saat memasuki ruangan dan mendapat Kaien Cross, Yuuki serta beberapa _Night Class_ yang paling dekat dengannya. Bisa dibilang kesayangannya.

"Ah, Kaname! Kau sudah kembali rupanya!" Ichijou yang tadi duduk di sebelah Shiki segera bangkit berdiri diikuti oleh _Night Class _lainnya. Ichijou pun segera datang mendekati _pureblood_ itu.

"Kalian sedang berdiskusi masalah apa? Apa sepenting itu?" tanya Kaname langsung _to the point _saja.

Ichijou yang ditanya seperti itu hanya bisa nyengir gak jelas. Lalu mulai menjawab pertanyaan Kaname, "Tidak juga sih Kaname. Tapi salah satu _vampire_ _hunter_ kita, Zero-kun, he's acting weird from this morning."

"Acting weird?"

"Dia selalu marah pada orang yang hanya mengajaknya bicara. Dan sekarang dia sedang mengurung diri di kamar tanpa ada tanda-tanda mau keluar. Padahal dari pagi dia belum makan," jelas Ichijou.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Ichijou, Kaname sempat terpaku sebentar —walaupun tidak terlalu kelihatan karena Kaname khan memang selalu tidak banyak gerak. Mungkin sedikit terkejut dengan masalah penting yang dikatakan oleh mereka. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang ditunjukkannya kepada _Night Class_ lainnya. Biasanya hanya ditujukan kepada Yuuki. Tapi sekarang? Senyum itu buat siapakah? Karena jelas Yuuki sudah tidak masuk hitungan.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya sebelum kelas dimulai —sekitar dua jam lagi. Kalian sekarang kembalilah dan bersiap untuk masuk kelas. Kau juga bisa ikut mereka Yuuki. Mereka membutuhkan bantuanmu," tukas Kaname kemudian setelah senyumnya sudah hilang —tapi saat berbicara dengan Yuuki wajahnya melembut.

"Kaname-sama yakin bisa membuat Zero jadi normal?" tanya Aidou yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diperintahkan oleh _pureblood _itu.

"Ya, kembalilah saja," jawab Kaname kemudian dan segera beralih dari ruangan itu menuju ke lantai dua atau lebih tepatnya ke kamar Zero.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa Kaname-senpai pergi ke tempat mengerikan itu?" tanya Yuuki setelah kepergian Kaname.

"Tenang saja, Yuuki-chan. Kayaknya Kaname tahu apa penyebab Zero _bad mood _seperti itu," jawab Ichijou sambil mengedipkan matanya. Dan mengikuti _Night Class _lainnya yang sudah pergi.

"Hmm, I wonder...," gumam Yuuki pada dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya masih belum puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Ichijou. Yuuki juga kurang mengerti dengan kedipan Ichijou-senpai itu.

"Anakku sudah besar rupanya~" Tiba-tiba suara Kaien yang sedari tadi memang terdiam karena...depresi? Dan sepertinya Kaien juga mengerti arti kedipan Ichijou tadi. Dan dia pun segera berlalu dari situ dan menuju ke dapur. Dia perlu menyiapkan makan malam untuk anak-anaknya. Dan teristimewa untuk Zero tentunya.

Yuuki yang ditinggal sendirian dalam ruangan itu semakin bingung. Tetapi akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan pergi dari sana. _She has a duty as prefect after all._

*KaSaHa*

"Hm, ini kamarnya ya?" gumam Kaname ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Zero. Lalu dia mencoba memutar kenop pintu itu. Walaupun dia punya _feeling_ bahwa pintu itu terkunci. Hah, kali ini dugaan Kaname salah. Pintu itu sama sekali gak terkunci. Dan Kaname dapat masuk dengan mudah. Aneh sekali untuk orang yang sedang ingin mengurung dirinya.

"Gue gak butuh makanan!" sebuah suara ketus terdengar oleh Kaname ketika pertama kali memasuki kamar sang _vampire hunter _itu. Padahal si rambut perak itu tidak menoleh ke pintu untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang sedang masuk itu karena dia duduk di kasurnya dengan posisi membelakangi pintu masuk. Dan sepertinya tidak berniat untuk menoleh dan mengetahui siapa yang masuk.

Kaname sendiri tentunya juga tidak menggubris ancaman itu. Karena yang pertama, dia tidak membawa makanan. Kedua, dia memang harus masuk dan mengembalikan si _vampire hunter _itu ke dalam _mood_ biasanya. Sebelum _bad mood_nya ini akan makan korban orang yang gak bersalah. Jadi, dia terus berjalan dengan suara sekecil mungkin lalu kemudian duduk di kasur persis di bekalang Zero —karena Zero memang sedang duduk membelakangi Kaname saat ini.

"Sudah gue bilang, gue ga- hmph!" kalimat Zero tidak bisa diselesaikannya karena sekarang mulutnya sedang dibungkam oleh sesuatu yang basah dan lembut. Dan karena kebetulan sekali saat Zero mengatakan hal itu, si _vampire hunter _itu segera membalikkan badannya. Sepertinya dia penasaran dengan orang yang tetap nekat untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Yap! Bibir basah sang _pureblood_ telah membungkam Zero dan membuat sang _hunter _tersebut membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar melihat mata kecoklatan milik sang _Dorm Presiden _itu begitu dekat dengannya. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Zero, pipinya memerah malu hanya dengan melihat mata kecoklatan yang ia rindukan itu. Hah rindukan? Apa maksudnya?

Setelah beberapa detik terpaku dalam posisi itu, Kaname akhirnya melepaskan ciuman tersebut setelah sebelumnya sedikit bermain-main dengan lidah sang _hunter _yang nampak _powerless_ karena masih dalam keadaan _shock_nya. Bahkan setelah Kaname melepaskan ciuman tersebut, cowok _ex-human_ di depannya itu tetap diam terpaku menatap Kaname tanpa berkedip satu kalipun. Memangnya Kaname sebegitu tampannya sampai Zero terpana seperti itu? Tapi sepertinya bukan itu alasannya.

"Apakah kau akan terus memandangi wajah tampanku atau segera berbicara sesuatu?" tukas Kaname akhirnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Uh, huh, what?" Zero yang seolah sudah 'ditarik kembali' dari dunia mayanya sedikit kelabakan karena ketahuan hanya melamun saja sambil menatap sang _pureblood._ Dia langsung memalingkan, tidak, membelakangi Kaname. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya itu. Walau kelihatannya hal itu sudah terlambat sekali.

"Heh, baru aku tinggal 3 hari saja kau sudah buat masalah, huh?" goda Kaname sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian di wajah tampannya itu.

"It-itu karena kau mengatakan akan pulang kemarin, you damn bastard!" jawab Zero se-sarkatis mungkin.

"How cute."

"I'm not!" Zero segera bangkit berdiri dan kembali berhadap-hadapan dengan Kaname yang sudah setia dengan senyum liciknya. Membuat Zero semakin _pissed off _karena itu berarti Kaname merasa di atas angin. Dan dia benci jika sang _pureblood _itu mulai menunjukkan arogansinya. Walau itu sudah tidak terlihat terlalu buruk lagi bagi sang _vampire hunter _itu. Sudah tidak terlalu terlihat buruk? Apakah maksudnya?

Kaname yang melihat reaksi marah Zero semakin _excited_ dan ingin sekali segera 'mengerjai' sang _hunter _tersebut. Dia sudah merindukan alunan indah yang biasa mereka mainkan setiap malamnya.

"So, will you forgive me when I pleasure you, my Zero-chan?" goda Kaname sambil bangkit berdiri dan mendekati sang _ex-human _itu. Seringaiannya semakin melebar seolah siap menerkam mangsanya. Yang dalam kasus ini adalah Zero.

Zero sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia tidak melangkah mundur walaupun dengan langkah Kaname yang semakin dekat itu. Dia punya _pride _untuk tidak takut pada _pureblood_ sekalipun. _Instead,_ dia menjawab tantangan Kaname itu, "I'm not gonna fall for your trick, my sweet beloved pureblood Kaname Kuran!"

"We'll try."

_**T.H.E E.N.D! Just imagine by yourself! #smirk#**_

_A/N (Author's Ngebanyol): Hello minna? Ketemu lagi! #kapan ketemunya?# Baiklah awalnya ini mau jadi drabble. Tapi ditulis-tulis kok jadinya panjang? ==a #gak bakat# Ya sudah gak jadi drabble. Wkwkwk. Ini ide muncul ketika baca ficnya **Shiki Akira **yang bikin fic drabble romantis. Jadi kepengen juga. Wkwkwk. Tapi kayaknya romancenya kurang kerasa. #payah# Yah anggap saja hanya kerjaan iseng author geje. Sekian dan terima kasih._

_So, just click review button and give me a feedback. Thanks!_

_See you in other fic!_


End file.
